Well
by Xiupao97
Summary: Mengidap penyakit kanker otak setadium akhir, dan telah divonis bahwa hidupnya tidak akan bisa bertahan sampai satu bulan. Yixing pasrah, ia memilih untuk menunggu kematianya dengan menyendiri dirumah masa kecilnya yang terpencil. Hingga, sesosok lelaki bersayap itu datang. Membuatnya ragu akan kematian. Sulay, suhoxlay, BxB


Mengetuk-etukkan jari diatas pegangan kursi rumah sakit. Pemuda berwajah pucat itu tak ingin mengalihkan pandanganya dari jendela kaca yang terletak tepat disamping ranjangnya barang sedetikpun, buliran-buliran air yang berjatuhan dari atas langit hingga menyentuh bumi mungkin saat ini menjadi pemandangan yang sangat menarik baginya, karena beberapa waktu kedepan mungkin saja ia sudah tak akan pernah bisa menyaksikan hal itu lagi. Maka yixing memutuskan untuk merekam setiap detail apapun yang terlihat menarik, didalam irish cokelat indahnya.

Tangan kurus itu perlahan bergerak untuk membuka kaca mata baca yang sedari tiga jam yang lalu masih bertengger dipangkal hidung bangirnya. Yixing meletakkan kaca mata itu keatas buku yang masih berada diatas pangkuanya. Ia menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian kembali pada kegiatan awalnya, yaitu mengamati hujan yang masih setia mengguyur kota malam ini.

Bibir yang terlihat kering itu menyungging tipis. Tak berselang lama, satu tetes buliran liquid bening mengalir begitu saja dari dalam kelopak matanya yang sayu, disusul dengan buliran-buliran yang berlomba untuk menyusul setelahnya. Menyusuri pipi putih yang semakin hari terlihat semakin cekung tak berdaging itu. Ya, yixing menangis. Menangis dengan tersedu-sedu, sendirian didalam kamar rumah sakit yang ia tak tahu sejak kapan sudah beralih fungsi menjadi tempat tinggal pesakitanya. Yixing sedang menangisi takdirnya, takdir yang begitu jahat kepadanya.

Ditengah tangisanya, begitu terlihat memilukan saat tangan rapuh yixing bergerak membuka penutup kepalanya kasar, ia terlihat frustasi sebelum akhirnya membuang juntaian syal berwarna putih itu yang sebelumnya ia pergunakan sebagai penutup kepala, yixing membuangnya keatas lantai tepat dibawah kakinya saat ini berpijak.

Air matanya semakin tak terbendung saat melihat beberapa helai rambutnya ikut serta disana, rontok dan tertinggal dikain syal itu. Yixing merasa hancur, bahkan setiap detik ia selalu merasa hancur.

Terlebih saat ia sudah mengetahui fakta bahwa hidupnya, memang sudah tak akan lama lagi.

 **Tittle: Well**

 **Cast: Kim junmyeon / Zhang yixing**

 **Genre: Romance / fantasy / Angst / Fluff / YAOI / NC21**

 **Rated: M (Mature)**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Mengidap penyakit kanker otak setadium akhir, dan telah divonis bahwa hidupnya tidak akan bisa bertahan sampai satu bulan. Yixing pasrah, ia memilih untuk menunggu kematianya dengan menyendiri dirumah masa kecilnya yang terpencil. Hingga, sesosok lelaki bersayap itu datang. Membuatnya ragu akan kematian.**

 **~Selamat Membaca~**

Rumah dua lantai bergaya tradisional bercat warna biru kusam, berdiri kokoh walau sudah tampak tua dilihat dari segi manapun. Halamanya tampak luas dengan pagar berwarna putih setinggi pinggul orang dewasa, tak lupa juga sebuah pohon Oak besar berdiri kokoh disamping kiri rumah, ada ayunan sederhana disana. Yixing tersenyum kecil, dia masih ingat jelas dahulu tempat itu menjadi tempat favoritnya saat bermain. Dia banyak menghabiskan waktu disana.

"Ayo nak yixing, bibi bawakan tas nya masuk kedalam" kata wanita separuh baya yang masih terlihat awet muda diusianya yang sudah menginjak usia senja.

Yixing tersadar dari lamunanya, dia tersenyum canggung. "A-ah tidak usah bik, yixing masih bisa kok kalau hanya membawa tas ini saja. Yixing kan laki-laki" elak sang pemilik tas membuat wanita separuh baya didepanya terkekeh sopan, yixing langsung menenteng tas ranselnya ke punggung.

"Tapi, wajah nak yixing kelihatan sangat pucat. Apa kondisi nak yixing saat ini baik-baik saja? Nak yixing tidak sedang sakit kan?" bibi jang mengikuti langkah yixing memasuki rumah tua itu, lebih tepatnya rumah peninggalan keluarga zhang.

"Tidak bik, yixing tak apa-apa mungkin cuma terlalu lelah saja akibat perjalanan jauh" balas yixing bohong, tentu saja yixing berbohong. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan kepada bibi jang kalau dia sedang mengidap penyakit kanker kronis setadium akhir, dan telah di vonis oleh dokter bahwa usianya sudah tak lama lagi. Tidak, dia masih ingin merahasiakan perihal penyakitnya itu dari orang lain. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya sendiri pun tidak dia beritahu.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu bibi pulang dulu, nak yixing jika membutuhkan sesuatu jangan lupa memberi tahu ke bibi ya, jangan sungkan-sungkan. Masih ingat bukan, dengan jalan menuju rumah bibi berada disebelah mana?"

Bibi jang meletakkan beberapa kudapan ringan dan jus apel kesukaan anak mantan majikanya itu dimeja makan.

"Oh iya, terimakasih banyak bibi untuk bantuanya.. Hmph pasti, yixing pasti akan melapor ke bibi jang jika terjadi sesuatu" katanya. "Bibi tenang saja, rumah kayu yang didepanya ada pohon mangga eropanya bukan? Yixing tentu masih ingat jelas jalan menuju kesana" yixing terkekeh.

"Ahh, nak yixing jadi mengingatkan bibi dengan pencuri kecil yang zaman dahulu suka mengambil mangga didepan rumah bibi tempo hari" Bibi jang mencibir lalu tersenyum setelahnya.

Yixing tertawa ringan, karena dia paham betul siapa 'pencuri kecil' yang dimaksut oleh bibi jang.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu bibi pergi sekarang ya, nak yixing hati-hati dirumah. Dan jangan lupa makan" bibi jang mendekati yixing, lalu menepuk bahu pemuda itu pelan.

Yixing mengangguk untuk mengiyakan ucapan bibi jang.

"Perlu yixing antar bik?"

"Aishh tidak, tidak perlu. Nak yixing istirahat saja" kata bibi jang sebelum pergi meninggalkan yixing.

"Hati-hati. . Bibi jang" ucap yixing pelan saat irish cokelatnya menatap punggung wanita separuh baya itu yang mulai menjauh, hingga hilang dibalik pintu rumahnya.

Yixing duduk di atas sofa yang mengarah tepat ke sebuah jendela kaca berbentuk melingkar. Pemandangan ilalang kering dan jalan setapak menuju hutan bisa yixing lihat dengan jelas dari sini.

"Aku benar-benar sudah pulang kerumah. Rumah yang sesungguhnya bisa disebut dengan rumah" yixing menyenderkan punggung rapuhnya disenderan sofa. Dia menghirup aroma khas rumahnya yang tidak pernah berubah, yixing benar-benar merasa sudah pulang ke rumahnya.

"Ah! Kamarku, aku rindu kamarku"

Yixing beranjak dari duduknya. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju tangga kayu yang berada disebelah ruang tengah, dia menaiki tangga kayu itu dengan perlahan hingga dia sampai di sebuah pintu bercat ungu yang terlihat kusam, itu adalah kamarnya.

Yixing menarik knop pintu lalu masuk kedalam ruangan itu, ruangan yang sama sekali tak berubah semenjak dia meninggalkanya lima belas tahun silam.

 **~Well~**

Bunyi gemercik air terdengar dari balik kamar mandi malam itu. Tak berselang lama bunyi itu sudah tak terdengar lagi, bersamaan dengan munculnya sesosok pemuda kurus dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Bathrobe putih gading membungkus tubuh kurusnya, dia berjalan ke arah meja rias sebelum mendudukkan dirinya tepat didepan cermin besar itu.

Lihatlah bayangan pemuda menyedihkan disana. Bibir dan kulit wajah terlihat begitu pucat, mata sayu dengan lingkaran menggelap dibawah sekitar matanya tampak sangat mengerikan, pipi yang nyaris tak berdaging hanya kulit pucat yang membungkus tulang wajah. Dan jangan lupakan surai kepala yang nyaris pelontos itu akibat pengobatan chemotherapy yang dijalaninya selama ini.

Pemuda disana sungguh tampak mengerikan dilihat dari sudut manapun. Dan sialnya pemuda menyedihkan yang berada didalam cermin itu adalah pantulan dari dirinya.

Pantulan dari seorang Zhang yixing.

Yixing tiba-tiba memegangi kepalanya saat rasa sakit itu kembali mendera, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang untuk menahan sedikit rasa sakitnya. Kepala yixing saat ini rasanya sungguh-sungguh teramat sakit sampai dirinya tak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana rasa sakitnya. Yixing hanya mampu menahan isakkanya yang ingin keluar.

Tak berapa lama, rasa sakit dikepala yixing mulai berangsur reda bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan kental berwarna merah pekat dari dalam hidungnya.

Seraya mengusap darah yang terus menerus mengalir dari dalam hidungnya menggunakan punggung tangan, yixing akhirnya menangis. Pemuda menyedihkan itu benar-benar terlihat putus asa.

"Hiks. . Kapan penderitaan ini akan segera berakhir tuhan. . Hiks, cepat ambil saja aku daripada aku harus hidup seperti ini.."

 **~Well~**

Tak terasa waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat, hari ini tepat sudah dua hari yixing menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di rumah masa kecilnya itu.

Memang, tak banyak yang pemuda itu lakukan selain duduk disamping jendela ketika malam hari, membaca buku dibawah pohon samping rumahnya saat pagi menjelang siang hari dan menangis saat melihat pantulan dirinya didalam cermin.

Seperti saat ini, setelah makan malam usai yixing langsung beranjak dari meja makan. Ia berjalan menuju ke arah sofa yang terletak disamping jendela, entah sejak kapan kegiatan melamun itu berubah menjadi kegiatan wajib yang harus dilakukanya setiap malam.

Yixing menyamankan duduknya, seraya mengeratkan selimut yang sengaja dibawanya dari kamar, yixing menatap kosong kearah luar jendela. Cuaca malam itu terlihat cerah, bulan purnama bersinar dengan indahnya, bintang bertaburan disegala penjuru membuat langit semakin terlihat begitu cantik. Sedikit angin yang berhembus bisa yixing lihat dari beberapa pohon diluar sana yang daunnya melambai dengan perlahan.

Yixing menyaksikan hal itu dalam keheningan yang menyelimuti, sebelum entah mendapat dorongan dari mana kakinya mulai beranjak dari sofa. Yixing berjalan keluar dari dalam rumahnya, terus berjalan sampai sepasang kaki kurus itu membawanya kebawah pohon Oak disamping rumah. Akhirnya, ia memilih duduk diatas ayunan kayu sederhana itu. Yixing menggerakkan ayunan itu pelan, merasakan angin yang berhembus menerpa kulit wajahnya diiringi dengan derit gesekan kayu dari ayunan yang mendengung ditelinga.

"Domba kecil... Oh lihatlah domba kecil disana, wahai anak pengembala... Jangan biarkan dombamu ditangkap oleh serigala"

Yixing bersenandung pelan, menyanyikan lagu anak-anak yang sering ibunya nyanyikan dahulu saat ia ingin tidur.

Yixing menyenderkan kepalanya di tali ayunan, udara malam semakin terasa dingin tetapi tidak ada sedikitpun niatan untuk beranjak dari tempat itu.

Dalam sejenak, yixing kembali melamun. Ia menjadi teringat oleh ibunya, ayahnya, dan juga teman-temanya yang saat ini berada jauh darinya. Pasalnya, yixing memang sengaja meninggalkan mereka semua dengan cara menyembunyikan diri dirumah itu, yixing hanya tak ingin merepotkan orang-orang terdekatnya untuk mengurusi kematianya yang merepotkan kelak. Yixing tak ingin merepotkan siapapun, jika memang ia akan mati, biarlah jasadnya membusuk dirumah ini saja. Dirumahnya. Tanpa seorangpun yang akan mengenangnya.

"Wahai anak pengembala... Hiks,

j-jangan biarkan dombamu hiks. . Jangan..."

Brugh!

Sesuatu yang besar tiba-tiba jatuh dari atas langit dan mendarat tepat dibelakang tubuh yixing. Pemuda kurus itu sempat terlonjak kaget karena mendengar suara keras yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya.

Yixing sontak turun dari ayunan lalu menoleh kebelakang. Lidahnya menjadi kelu saat mengetahui makhluk apa yang baru saja jatuh dibelakangnya.

Makhluk itu terlihat seperti sosok pria dewasa berbadan besar dan memiliki otot-otot yang kekar, yixing bisa melihat hal ini karena tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh sempurna sosok bersayap itu. Ya, sosok didepan yixing ini memiliki sayap, sayap yang lumayan besar menyerupai sayap burung elang, terbentang dipunggung lebarnya. Tampak benar-benar sangat gagah jika saja tak ada bekas seperti habis terbakar dari seperempat sayap itu.

"Ssshhhh..."

Tiba-tiba makhluk itu mengluarkan desisan seperti sebuah erangan tampak sangat kesakitan.

Yixing memundurkan langkahnya sedikit kebelakang.

Makhluk itu kembali berdesis, menggerakkan sedikit tubuhnya sebelum kembali tertunduk lemah. Hati nurani zhang yixing sedikit tersentuh saat melihat betapa tak berdayanya makhluk didepanya ini. Yixing menurunkan sedikit sikap kewaspadaanya.

Tetap gigih berusaha, lagi-lagi makhluk itu ingin mengepakkan sayapnya yang terluka parah. Sayap itu memang sedikit terlihat mengepak kecil. Tapi.. Darah segar langsung bercucuran dari bekas luka bakar.

"Akhhhh!"

Jeritan itu terdengar begitu memilukan, hingga mampu membawa langkah yixing untuk mendekati sosok makhluk itu.

Dengan kaki dan tubuh yang gemetar, yixing menekuk lututnya didepan makhluk itu, ia berusaha mensejajarkan dirinya.

Saat yixing menatapnya, makhluk itu juga balas menatapnya. Untuk sesaat, yixing merasa tersedot masuk dengan irish hitam kelam yang seperti tak memiliki ujung itu.

Bolehkah yixing bilang jika ia sedang terpesona dengan mahkluk ini? Sejujurnya ia memang merasa begitu.

"K-kau, kau siapa?"

Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari dalam mulut yixing, entahlah ia memang penanya yang buruk.

Makhluk itu menunduk, yixing kira makhluk itu tak bisa memahami ucapanya. Ya, mungkin saja makhluk ini datang bukan dari bumi tapi planet yang lain. Bisa saja kan?

"S-sayapmu terluka, dibeberapa bagian, tubuhmu juga terlihat ada luka bakar yang cukup serius, maaf jika aku lancang. Sebaiknya kau cepat mengobatinya kalau tak ingin infeksi" yixing kembali berujar, bukanya menanggapi tetapi sosok itu malah menjilati beberapa luka yang terdapat di kedua telapak tanganya.

Yixing terperangah, ia merasa ngeri sebenarnya. Makhluk itu tetap menjilati lukanya tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan seseorang dihadapanya.

"Astaga hentikan!" yixing meraih kedua tangan besar itu paksa. Ia menatap marah makhluk itu. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan!? Kau bisa membuat luka ditanganmu semakin bertambah parah bodoh!"

Yixing terisak seraya membersihkan luka ditelapak tangan makhluk itu asal, banyak tanah bahkan beberapa ranting kecil tertancap disana, semakin memper parah saja.

"Bagaimana hiks. . Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi! Hiks. . kau itu ceroboh sekali, seharusnya kau itu menjaga dirimu baik-baik hiks. . Bukan seperti ini caranya"

Merasa luka ditangan makhluk itu lumayan bersih, yixing melepaskan tanganya. Ia menangis lagi. Entahlah yixing merasa kesal tanpa sebab.

"Kau itu... Hiks, kau itu ceroboh sekali" yixing memukuli lututnya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangan yang mengepal.

"Ceroboh! Dasar ceroboh! Hiks . . Hiks"

"Seharusnya kau tidak menyianyiakan hidupmu seperti ini hiks. ."

"Bodoh! Hiks. . Bodㅡ"

Yixing tak melanjutkan ucapanya saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan makhluk itu sudah mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka.

Awalnya makhluk itu hanya mengendusi celuk leher yixing, kemudian beralih ke wajah yixing yang terlihat sembab. Makhluk itu hanya diam saat pandanganya bersibobok dengan netra cokelat milik yixing, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama sebelum mahkluk itu menjilat pipi kanan yixing sedukatif.

Yixing menahan nafasnya, perasaan aneh namun menggelitik muncul begitu saja, ia tak tahu perasaan apa itu. Tapi ia suka saat makhluk itu melakukan kontak fisik denganya.

Katakanlah yixing sudah gila, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia berfikir cukup keras sebelum akhirnya akan mengatakanya juga.

"M-mau mampir sebentar kedalam rumahku, s-sepertinya aku memiliki cukup banyak persediaan obat-obatan untuk mengobati luka-lukamu..."

Makhluk itu kembali menjauhkan wajahnya, setelah dari tadi hanya menjilati wajah yixing dibeberapa bagian, sebenarnya makhluk itu menyukai rasa liquid asin bekas isakkan yixing tadi.

"Jadi mau ikut denganku? Tuan err..." yixing menimang-nimang nama apa yang sekiranya cocok dengan makhluk didepanya ini. Jelas saja makhluk ini tak memiliki nama, bicarapun tidak bisa.

Yixing berfikir cukup lama, sebelum bayangan sosok dokter tampan yang selama ini berjasa merawatnya terlintas begitu saja dibenaknya.

Dokter Moon Junhui.

"Jun... Em, Jun-myeon?"

Sosok itu mengerjab.

"Junmyeon, jadi namamu sekarang adalah junmyeon" jelas yixing lagi. Ia menyentuh dadanya sebelum berucap "Yi-xing" yixing menarik kembali tanganya lalu beralih menyentuh dada bidang makhluk itu dengan hati-hati. "Jun-myeon" yixing kembali menyentuh dadanya dan dada junmyeon secara bergantian. "Yixing. . Junmyeon"

Makhluk itu mengerjab seraya mengikuti yixing dengan menaruh telapak tangan kananya didepan dada yixing. "ymYihing. ."

"J-junmyeon kau, kau bisa bicara? Astaga. Ya, yixing. Aku yixing"

"Yihinn"

"Ya, junmyeon. Ayo ke rumahku"

Akhirnya dengan tertatih yixing membantu sosok makhluk itu yang sekarang sudah memiliki sebuah nama panggilan, sepertinya yixing akan menyukai sosok junmyeon. Entahlah, semoga saja dengan adanya sosok junmyeon di hidupnya, yixing sedikit memiliki hiburan kecil untuk mengisi hari-hari kelamnya di rumah tua.

 **tbc**.

 _Aku beneran nggak pede buat ngepuplish cerita ini, ya ampun selain kata adek aku cerita ini kayak eeg kucing *asli, terus idenya juga pasaran. Huaaa! Tapi tetep berani-beraninya dipublish._

 _Mohon kritik dan saran nya ya teman-teman soalnya aku masih dalam tahap belajar._


End file.
